


Where is Paradise?

by SailorStorm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love, M/M, Paradise, Poor Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStorm/pseuds/SailorStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky believed Hell was the way for him, but Steve isn't the one to give up without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is Paradise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upset_and_confused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/gifts).



The 1930's took it's toll on the world. The depression, the starvation, the escalation of events. It was in these years that two boys, Bucky and Steve, were growing up. These years would shape who they would become. Right now, though, they were just two teenage boys. Motherless and fatherless, but old enough to take care of themselves. Living paycheck to paycheck, but they were strong in the face of the 1930's. 

It was on one of these days in the 1930's that Bucky remembers a talk they had. Both boys tired from working manual labor, but a little money in their hand. They walked home, a hot summer evening, a little breeze that only stirred up the hot air. Steve's fragile body, slumped over walking to their run down New York apartment in the bad part of town. Bucky's eyes were only on Steve who walked a little ways ahead of him. Bucky looked at the run down shops with broken windows. Some people were desperate to get anything, money, food. Something to feed the kids or themselves. The Hoover-ville towns all over the city. Bucky was tired of this. A little girl sat on the side of the road, her eyes met Steve. Steve smiled at her and gave her a whole dollar. The little girl was so overwhelmed, she ran up and hugged Steve. Steve patted her head. She stood back and took him in.

“God bless you sir!” She ran off with the whole dollar. Steve looked up to the sky and smiled. Bucky didn't understand why he did that sometimes. Bucky walked up to him.

“You know someone is going to see her with that dollar and steal it from her.” Bucky looked down at Steve. 

“It's not always like that, Bucky.” He shrugged him off, and kept moving. Bucky was keeping his step with his this time.

“Yeah, maybe in Paradise.” Bucky said with a laugh. Steve looked up at him, he was getting annoyed. Maybe it was this hot air, or maybe it was the fact that Bucky was being pessimistic again.

“Good things don't just happen in Paradise.” Steve replied, he was a little worried about the girl, but knew somehow that she would be okay.

“Where is Paradise?” Bucky asked Steve.

“Mom always told me it was Heaven. No hurt, no pain, everyone free from worry.” Steve smiled a bit as he remembered his mother. He looked to the sky again. He knew his mother and father were up there.

“Oh, the nuns said only good people go to Heaven. Guess I'm headin' the other way.” Bucky said a little hint of pain in his voice. Steve stopped and grabbed his arm.

“You're not going to hell, Bucky! You're a great guy. All you have to do is understand that being pessimistic about everything, only makes the world worst on you. The world drew me some bad cards, Bucky. I stay positive, though. If the world sees that I'm happy with the bad things, it leaves me alone.” Steve stared into his eyes. He meant every word. Bucky took in his words. He saw Steve's passion on the subject. Bucky laughed and Steve walked ahead of him.

“I'm sorry Steve, but I stopped believing in all that years ago. Paradise doesn't exist, and it never will.” Bucky saw Steve's back slump again.

“One day, James Bucky Barnes, I'll prove to you that Paradise does exist.” Steve looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Punk.” Bucky shouted to him.

“Jerk.” Steve shouted back. 

Little would they know what they would go through. Everyone knows the story. Bucky gets drafted, and Steve becomes Captain America. Steve loses Bucky on the train. Steve is frozen, and Bucky gets brain washed. Steve wakes up and fights with the Avengers. He works for S.H.E.I.L.D. Meets Bucky as an enemy, the Winter Soldier. Then they fight, and they lose track of each other. Then Bucky is free from Hydra, and he remembers Steve. He remembers all of these memories, and that one talk.

It's been a year now since that day Steve fell into the water. A year since Bucky dragged him out of it and saved him. A year since Bucky refused to stay and ran away.

Bucky is getting use to this life. A lot of new technology, and events that happened over the years. Steve gets them a lot better then he does. Bucky sits and listen to him explain everything.

They tell stories, and sometimes they fight. They live and let live. 

They live in apartment in New York. Not on the bad side of town. Everyday Steve and Bucky walk the streets, a lot more noise than the 1930's, but still New York. Bucky and Steve are walking in silence.

“Remember what I said about Paradise?” Bucky asks. Steve looks at him, and nods after some thinking.

“Yeah, you thought you were going to hell. I was so upset with you that day.” Steve smiled at his memory of that day.

“Well I hope you know that I found it...” Bucky trailed off, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“You found what?” Steve asked not knowing that they were continuing the conversation of Paradise memory.

“Paradise.” Bucky said and stopped in his tracks. Steve kept walk, but turned and came to Bucky.

“You did? Where did you find it?” Steve replied, pulling at the scarf. It was the middle of Winter after all.

“Here.” Bucky pulled the scarf of Steve's and connected their lips. Steve and Bucky stood wrapped up into each other arms. Steve pulled away and Bucky started walking away. Steve jogged to catch up to him.

“You know, I always believed that Paradise would be there, too.” Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and they walked home. Two separate days, one conversation. Two boys, one match. Paradise is always where you least expect it to be. Paradise isn't a place, but a person who makes the place where you are worth being at.


End file.
